Hayate the Combat Butler
Hayate no gotoku! (ハヤテのごとく!), или Hayate the combat butler — японская манга, автором которой является . Манга получила большую популярность, общее количество проданных экземпляров превысило 10 млн., по сюжету манги были написаны ранобэ, несколько компьютерных игр, а также два сезона аниме. Первый сезон аниме-сериала («Hayate no gotoku!») транслировался с апреля 2007 по март 2008 года (52 серии), второй сезон («Hayate no gotoku!!») — с апреля по сентябрь 2009 года (25 серий). Название Оригинальное японское название представляет собой игру слов: Хаятэ — это имя главного героя, при этом выражение можно перевести, как «быстрый, подобно вихрю». Поскольку при переводе на другие языки эта игра слов не сохраняется, произведение снабжено также английским подзаголовком «Hayate the combat butler», то есть «Хаятэ, боевой дворецкий». При переводе названия на другие языки, например, на русский, часто используется именно английский вариант. Жанр Пародия Первый сезон аниме носит пародийный характер, в некотором роде сюжет похож на смесь Excel Saga и Zero no Tsukaima. В большинстве серий множество отсылок к известным аниме, персонажи часто иронизируют по поводу абсурдности привычных для аниме ситуаций, обращаются напрямую к зрителю и диктору. В качестве примера можно вспомнить девочку Сакую, которая открыто обсуждает свою роль в сюжете. Отсылки Одной из главных особенностей сюжета являются отсылки к другим аниме и аспектам популярной культуры. Персонажи, особенно Наги, часто сравнивают происходящее с персонажами или событиями других аниме, в кадре появляются бюсты изображающие разных героев, также используются другие намёки на популярных персонажей или известные сюжетные повороты. Сюжет Аясаки Хаятэ был шестнадцатилетним японским школьником. Помимо учёбы ему приходилось много работать, поскольку его родители не работали, и вообще вели расточительный образ жизни. Однажды, под Рождество, они уехали из города, продав Хаятэ якудза и оставив ему в качестве «подарка» долг в размере 156 804 000 йен. По возвращении домой за ним пришли якудза, и Хаятэ пришлось срочно бежать из дома. В отчаянии он решил похитить какую-нибудь богатую девочку, чтобы потом потребовать за неё выкуп. Тем паче, что как раз подвернулась подходящая, незнакомая ему тогда, девочка — Наги из неимоверно богатого семейства Сандзэнъин. Хаятэ попытался вежливо объяснить Наги, что он хочет её похитить, но она поняла его неверно, решив, что он признался ей в любви. С появлением настоящих похитителей и после встречи с Марией, горничной Наги, Хаятэ решил спасти девочку. После спасения, он попросил Наги найти ему работу. Так он стал её дворецким. Персонажи Музыка Hayate no gotoku! ;Открывающие темы * «'Hayate no Gotoku!'» (ハヤテのごとく！): серии 1-26 : Исполняет KOTOKO * «'Shichiten Hakki*Shijō Shugi'»(七転八起☆至上主義): серии 27-52 : Исполняет KOTOKO ;Закрывающие темы * «'Proof'»: серии 1-13 : Исполняет MELL * «'Get my way!'»: серии 14-26 : Исполняет Мами Кавада * «'Chasse'»: серии 27-39 : Исполняет Каору Утацуки * «'Ki no Me Kaze'» (木の芽風): серии 40-52 : Исполняет IKU Hayate no gotoku!! OVA ;Закрывающая тема * «'Steppin`'» : Исполняет Ито Сидзука Hayate no gotoku!! TV-2 ;Открывающие темы * «'Wonder Wind'»: серии 1-17 : Исполняет ELISA * «'Daily-daily Dream'»: серии 18-25 : Исполняет KOTOKO ;Закрывающие темы * «'Honjitsu, Mankai Watashi Iro!'» (本日、満開ワタシ色！): серии 1-17 : Исполняют Сидзука Ито, Эри Накао, Саюри Яхаги, Масуми Асано * «'Karakoi ~Dakara Shoujo wa Koi wo Suru~ '» (カラコイ～だから少女は恋をする～): серии 18-25 : Исполняют Кугимия Риэ, Сирайси Рёко Gekijouban Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth ;Открывающие темы * «'Bokura, Kake Yuku Sora e'» (僕ら、駆け行く空へ) : Исполняет Ямадзаки Харука ;Закрывающие темы * «'Invisible Message'» : Исполняет ELISA * «'Heaven is a Place on Earth'» : Исполняют FripSide, Нандзё Ёсино Hayate no Gotoku! Can't Take My Eyes Off You TV-3 ;Открывающие темы * «'Can`t Take My Eyes Off You'»: серии 1-12 : Исполняет Eyelis ;Закрывающие темы * «'Koi no Wana'» (恋の罠): серии 1,2, 4-11 : Исполняет Ямадзаки Харука * «'Yoki Shoujo no Tame no Pavane'» (善き少女のためのパヴァーヌ): серия 3 : Исполняет Ямадзаки Харука * «'Here I Am, Here We Are'»: серия 12 : Исполняют Сирайси Рёко, Кугимия Риэ, Ямадзаки Харука Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties TV-4 ;Открывающие темы * «'Haru Ulala Love yo Koi!!!'» (春ULALA♥LOVEよ来い!!!): серии 1-12 : Исполняет Ито Сидзука ;Закрывающие темы * «'Heroine wa Koko ni Iru!'» (ヒロインはここにいる!): серия 1 : Исполняет Сирайси Рёко * «'Asterisk'» (アスタリスク): серия 2 : Исполняет Кугимия Риэ * «'Isogaba Smile!'» (急がばスマイル!): серия 3 : Исполняет Уэда Кана * «'Manmaru Kakurenbo'» (まんまるかくれんぼ): серия 4 : Исполняет Мацуки Мию * «'Daikirai wa Koi no Hajimari'» (ダイキライは恋のはじまり): серия 5 : Исполняет Ито Сидзука * «'Nano Kiss'» (ナ・ノ・キ・ス): серия 6 : Исполняет Яхаги Саюри * «'Tsuki no Inori'» (月の祈り): серия 7 : Исполняет Ямадзаки Харука * «'Walkin`'»: серия 8 : Исполняет Такахаси Микако * «'Poker Face for All'»: серия 9 : Исполняет Фудзимура Аюми * «'Yakusoku'» (約束): серия 10 : Исполняет Танака Риэ * «'Suiyoubi no Sunday'» (水曜日のサンデー): серия 11 : Исполняет Хикаса Ёко * «'Invitation ~Kimi to Iru Basho de~ '» (Invitation 〜君といる場所で〜): серия 12 : Исполняют Сирайси Рёко, Кугимия Риэ, Танака Риэ : Исполняют Сирайси Рёко, Кугимия Риэ, Ямадзаки Харука Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт аниме